Down the Dark Road, Short Stories
by EnShirushi
Summary: Hello, EnShirushi here. A Side Story series of my fanfiction Brave Frontier: Down the Dark Road. Anything too tricky to add into the story will be written about here. The floor is also open for OCs, if anyone is interested. (Refer to the 1st Chapter) Once again, I am in your care.
1. Chapter 1

Randall.

The orderly majesty of the Imperial Capital was known to all who had walked its cobblestone roads. The various working men and women of the bustling city went about their business on a day-to-day basis, following a tight schedule as they carried out their tasks. These people worked in the shade of the tall white buildings Randall had in abundance, and those born and raised here would be safe forever. To a certain minority, however, the familiar skyline was suffocating and repetitive; there was no adventure to be had here. However, this was only half of Randall's true nature.

Plenty of opportunities were available to these restless adolescents, and the bravest among them would enrol themselves into the Summoners' Hall in search of personal glory beyond wealth and heritage. The foolish majority would be turned down, leaving only those truly worthy to be put through several tests before finally taking their first true steps towards becoming a Summoner. These individuals were the lucky ones, in many ways.

The green cloth stood out in Randall's urban environment, passing through the sea of white, grey and brown-clothed people. A glance at her cloak would have given the impression that it was supposed to be coloured for camouflage in the forest, if not for its unusually bright shade of green. A thin arm stuck out of the cloak at the side, wrapped around a large bag one would typically associate with luggage.

This was one who had earned her place in the Hall

The tiny frame that held the cloak up moved quickly, dodging between crowds and various other obstacles with ease. Beneath her cloak was a set of leather armour, lined with pockets and pouches. Pinned on one such pouch strapped above her chest was an old badge in the shape of some sort of crest, coated in a faded shade of silver that came with age. Slung to her back was a golden bow which, on the contrary, seemed to glow even when hidden from the sun.

She moved with purpose but was in no rush. To the more perceptive eye, one could detect a slight spring in her step and a sense of excitement in her movement as she made her way down the street. Casually turning into a backstreet alley, she left the streets of cafes and shops and entered the labyrinthine madness that was the true nature of Randall; a realm all too familiar to summoners.

Racing through the winding streets, up and down the steep slopes and through sharp turns, Adelaide Hata eventually found herself before the inn that was her destination. Ada found herself smiling as she gazed at the large red building. Bright orange lights shone unabashed through the window, lighting up the surrounding area. The laughter and rowdiness from within brought a different warmth from the crackling blaze on the hearth. A sigh of relief escaped her, her eyes mesmerised by the light.

How long has it been since she was here?

A rush of emotions welled up from inside of her, for this was a place of significance for Adelaide. Happy recollections, sad memories. It was this place where she became known as simply "Ada". It was a place of meeting and a place of separation. Perhaps due to her place amongst the Honorlytes, she understood the significance of every small event in the moulding of a person. Their order studied a variety of topics, linking events to occurrences and learning about those who lived and influenced the world in their time.

By recalling every experience and tracing each decision to its aftermath, Ada learnt the value of her past; The moulding of her being which made her who she was today. For the most part, she was proud of what she had become. She placed a hand over the badge on her chest and smiled.

Ada pushed the heavy door open and she stepped into the inn, the commotion increasing in volume as Ada made her way through the crowd. The patrons of this inn were not the wishy-washy noblemen who became Summoners on a whim. These people were the true Summoners in spirit, those who ventured into the far reaches of Elgaia to keep the peace.

They were Demon Slayers, and Ada felt most at ease among them.

Ada searched the room with a glance and instantly found that the pink-haired lady she was looking for behind the bar counter. The lady in question was frantically trying to keep up with the string of orders, serving beverages and food alongside a fellow colleague. Ada noted that she still wore that silly hat of hers, and smiled.

Squeezing through to the long table, she plumped herself down on the tall chair and slammed her luggage bag on the table. The impact startled the lady behind the counter, who spun around to see the commotion. They made eye contact, and Ada watched as her pink eyes widened in recognition and her mouth widened in a surprised smile.

"Ada! It's been so long! How have you been?"

Ada smiled back, accepting Elise's outstretched hands and shaking them with equal enthusiasm.

"So-so, I guess? Is Commander-chan around?"

"If you're referring to Noah, he is. Thinking of going on a raid together with him? In that case, I'll call him ov-"

Before Elise could finish, she was interrupted by another voice. It came from behind Ada, but Ada could tell who it was instantly even without looking. Her smile stretched just a bit further.

"I refuse! Why should I have to go on a raid with you?"

Spinning around to face him, Ada saw Noah's disgruntled face and grinned widely. He had not changed since Ada last saw him. His face was maybe a bit paler, but he still wore the same suit of armour he had obtained from his time as Commander of the Silver Knights: A grey scale mail with a grey, stylised steel shield. Wrapped around his neck was a pale blue scarf that covered his neck, which was left hanging behind him.

"Eh? Are you sure, Commander-chan? If I don't go, who'll craft your items for you? Still having difficulty making Spheres with more than one ingredient?"

"Shut it, Ada! I've never had difficulty crafting Spheres!"

"Eh? That's news to me! Then again, there have been guidebooks published to help amateurs like you with crafting… If I remember correctly they were called Wiki-"

"Ada! You shouldn't provoke Noah too much, you know how he is."

Ada turned around to see Elise smiling pleasantly as if she was enjoying the commotion. Still, the tone of her voice was serious and Ada relented. Ada turned around in her seat and accepted the drink Elise had made for her. Noah took the seat next to Ada, leaning his lance down on the drink counter and keeping his shield on his lap.

"While we are on the topic, however… Why not go on raids with your fellow Honourlytes? They're supposed to be the best of the best, aren't they?"

By this time Elise had handed Noah a drink, as well, but he simply held it in his hand without drinking it. Ada took a sip of the drink and placed it on the counter with a small, uneasy chuckle.

"I can't tell whether we're the Honourlytes or the Imperial Guard anymore. If I have to deal with their inflated egos any longer…" Ada grumbled before taking another sip. This time she slammed the empty glass down harder than was necessary. "Besides, I'm not going on a raid, not today."

Registering her former commanders' surprised and curious looks, Ada pat the luggage bag she had left on the table.

"I'm moving in for a while, which reminds me… Do you have an open room, Elise-san?"

Elise's brow furrowed for a moment before replying.

"We're quite packed this time of year, but we should still have a few rooms available… But this is so sudden, has something happened, Ada?"

"No, I'm just doing it for protection: For both myself and others… If I have to sit through another session of one of Lord Eriole's lackey's list of merits, there's no telling wh-"

"I can see you're still as easy to anger as always, Ada. It's no wonder nobody wants to go on raids with you."

"Like you're one to talk, Commander-chan! Besides, I just told you, I didn't come to raid. I just wanted to rent a room!"

Noah and Elise exchanged glances. The sharpness of Elise's stare glaring down on Noah, he simply sighed and asked.

"If you wanted to rent a room, there are plenty of cheaper and better places. So, spill it. What else do you have in mind?"

…

Ada's burst of laughter caused Noah and Elise to recoil and the two watched Ada recover from her fit of giggles. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Ada slammed her hand on her luggage.

"You got me! I guess I am a bit lonely after you disbanded the Knights… Heh heh. I wanted to see Commander-chan and Elise-san more often, you know? Besides, if I stay here I'll get to enjoy Elise-san's cooking!"

"Ada… You know I don't work as the chef here, right?…"

The commotion of the three's reunion was drowned out by the ruckus of their surroundings. This inn, from which Demon Slayers embarked on Missions to destroy the Demons invading Elgaia. This home of Summoners, where Adelaide Hata sought comfort.

Her hand held her luggage with a light grip, but Ada was wary of attracting any attention to it. She never did let go of that bag, even after she accepted her keys and moved into her room upstairs.

Nestled on top of Ada's various equipment, clothing and personal items, was a sheet of paper that one would instantly see if one were to open her luggage. An empty list and fine print filled the paper. The title depicting the paper's subject was written in bold:

Demon Slayers Registration Form.

 **SS Chapter 1: Adelaide Hata, and a new Beginning**

 **Hello, Everyone. It's been a while.**

 **As you guys might have noticed, I've taken quite a long break.**

 **I have to say, it's been hard, juggling army life and this. I always want to write, but the drought called "real life" kills my motivation and I burn away my free time watching anime or sleeping. Of course, I dive back into Brave Frontier once in a while. I just finished Vilanciel and I have two extra boss stages to finish. (The gimmicks T.T)**

 **It's been hard trying to get back into writing this, not out of a lack of love but rather the lack of strength. It really makes you reconsider, whether writing is really your calling.**

 **I just hit 20 this year, and I'm still figuring out what I want in life. The good thing about compulsory conscription is that it gives you lots of time to think, but it doesn't give you much time to explore. It's a complicated affair but I plan to carry on down this path for now. As incompetent as I am, I hope all of you will continue to support me.**

 **With that, I give you Down the Dark Road, Short Stories.**

 **Writers' tip. If you take a really long break from writing, you kind of throw yourself out of your own universe and you have to ease your way back into it. This is mainly a side story series for me to get back into writing the longer project. (Which would be the main story, Brave Frontier: Down the Dark Road)**

 **In this series, anything goes. I'll probably touch on events like Raids and Arena storylines, as well as maybe the occasional Vortex story.**

 **To make things interesting, however, I'd like to open the floor and accept any new OCs you guys would like to use.**

 **Well, yes. I know this isn't the most creative thing to happen** **on this website. Still, I'd like something to play around with, material to play around with as I think of storylines and work on the main story. I thought that it might be interesting to see how others view themselves as "Summoners".**

 **Here's the current setting, but feel free to create characters outside of it:**

 **"Adelaide Hata was formerly a part of Noah's Demon Slayers Division: The Silver Knights. While the group has been disbanded, she misses the camaraderie of those times and seeks to create a new Demon Slayers Division."**

 **This story is, as the title implies… "Short Stories". So I'd like to keep them shorter than 5k words.**

 **If you're interested, you can PM me or review this story, whichever you prefer. What I'd like to hear from you will include:**

 **1) Name of your character, and a short write-up on their appearance and background story ie. Hair colour, Height, Age, Clothing.**

 **A description of their traits ie. Weapons, Summoned Units, Hobbies, Any random information. ie. Likes gambling, is a sweet tooth.**

 **How would you like them portrayed? ie. As an enemy, rival or friend. How they meet Adelaide Hata? Are they a candidate for this new division?**

 **I won't limit you to one character, nor will I tell you what not to do. Still, try to keep them human-like with normal names. (No TheLegend27 or whatnot.)**

 **Also, any suggestions on how you would like the story to progress are welcome. These are your characters, after all.**

 **If you've read until here, I'd like to thank you for your patience. If you're racking your brains thinking of a character you'd like me to write about, I thank you again. As incompetent as I am, I hope to continue to be an entertainer to all of you.**

 **With all of my heart.**

 **Regards,**

 **EnShirushi**


	2. Chapter 2

SS Chapter 2: Ada, and the topic of Justice Pt. 1

Randall. In a place of lodging where it was not uncommon for Summoners to set out on Raids from.

At night, this place was usually so rowdy that the staff could never keep up with its influx of customers; however, it was relatively tame in the morning. Energetic patrons left early to start on a whole day of raiding, while those who had been partying rather hard the previous night slept the morning away. At the moment, only one customer was at the bar.

Ada sat in contemplation at the table with Elise behind the counter, a near perfect reflection from the night before. Sitting on the counter before Ada was an empty plate with the remains of her breakfast and her half-finished drink. The latter's cloak lay folded on the table underneath a large coin pouch Ada usually carried around with her. Elise stood before the sink washing a few cups, watching Ada with concerned eyes.

While usually the designated Raid Adjutant of the inn, it had become a common sight to see Elise helping around with chores. As a diligent worker with charming looks, she was popular amongst the patrons - much to the ire of a certain warrior who also frequents the raids.

Elise thought that she was used to that attention now. So what was with this awkward atmosphere?

Ada squirmed in her seat, the words at the edge of her tongue as if wanting to say something. She glanced in Elise's direction, but quickly averted her gaze when she noticed Elise was watching her. Elise recognised her body language and fondly recalled how, while usually loudmouthed and outgoing, Ada was always shy to ask for help or advice. It always took Elise to ask her what the matter was before Ada even came close to opening up.

Well, it was not unexpected. Ada had become a Summoner by her own strength. Her family came from the lower castes, so she had no connections to call upon. After defying all odds to become a Summoner by herself, she was not going to just start asking anyone around her for help when she needed it. It was simply not part of her nature, that and the fact that she prided herself in succeeding with her own power.

Seriously, what was Elise to do with this girl?

"Ada, if you have something to ask… shoot now."

Ada lit up for a moment, but retreated from her joy and looked away. Her face reddened slightly.

"I-It's nothing."

Elise smiled kindly at Ada, she thought this side of her was cute too. Feigning resignation, she came out from behind the counter.

"Really? Well, if that's the case... I have to get back to work now."

"Eh? So soon?"

"It's not exactly that early, you know? People are going to start waking up and they'll be wanting the Raid Adjutant at her desk. Well, then. I'll see you-…"

"Wait! Elise-chan!"

Elise turned to face Ada, the latter's face had darkened to a deep scarlet at this point now. Elise moved closer to her plopped herself down onto the seat next to Ada, waiting patiently. After a moment of silence, Ada relented.

"...I'd like your advice on something."

Elise smiled.

"Sure, what's up?"

Ada reached into her breast pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

Slowly, Ada placed it on the table and Elise picked it up. Opening it, Elise read the contents of the letter. When she saw the bold words at the top of the form, her eyes widened with surprise.

"Ada! You want to start a new Demon Slayer's Division?"

Ada rubbed the back of her head, her hand brushing against her crimson red, shoulder-length hair.

"I know it hasn't been that long since Commander-chan and you decided to disband the Knights. But, working alone… I've come to realise that my time with the Silver Knights was the happiest in my life. So much so that I can't go back to working alone, anymore."

Elise smiled fondly.

"Ada…"

"I wanted to ask you about it last night, but Commander-chan appeared. I figured he might say something like… 'Have you no pride as a Silver Knight!?' and get angry like that, so I didn't mention it."

"Ah, that's why you asked if Noah was around."

Ada let out a small laugh, turning in her seat to survey the entire inn. Following her gaze, Elise found that Ada was looking at the various decorations displayed within the inn. Some were trophies from the Raids, while others were flags carrying the insignias of various Demon Slayer Groups, old and new. The Silver Knight's flag was among them, plastered to the wall just above the entrance.

"I know that the decision to end all activities was between you and Commander-chan, so there's no issue if I just start anew, right? I can go back to those glorious, wonderful days, right?"

Silence filled the inn once more as Ada sat face-to-face with Elise. Ada's eyes met hers, searching for approval. Elise smiled, how could she not give it? She placed her hand on Ada's hair and patted her on the head.

"Yes... Of course, Ada. How can I help?"

A genuine smile escaped onto Ada's face. In her heart, all was well again.

"Well, I can certainly talk you through the process. Afterwards, there will be lots of administrative work you'll have to do… Oh, you'll also need a referral. Well, I suppose I could do th-… "

"Really? Thank you, Elise-chan! Ah, I'm glad I came to you! Well, because of this I'm in a good mood today. Maybe I'll do some raids then."

Before Elise could continue, Ada leapt off her seat and flew to the far side of the room where multiple large bulletin boards were located. Paper notices of various sizes filled the wooden frame, pinned to the surface by thumbtacks. Some notices had been ripped off by Summoners who had taken up the job, leaving a small, torn up memento stuck to the cork-like surface underneath.

"Don't thank me just yet, Ada. There's still lots to do and you'll be doing most of it. First thing's first, do you even have anyone who'll join your new division?"

Ada remained silent for a while, deep in thought as she glanced over the various missions on the wall. Elise hoped she was actually thinking about that question and for a moment, questioned Ada's resolve. To her credit, Ada was also thinking about that, while in the midst of trying to find a good payout.

"Well… I suppose I could find someone from the Silver Knights. Although I think most of them are already in Guilds or have gone solo."

"What about someone from the Honourlytes?"

"Definitely not."

Ada felt the presence before the voice and spun around to meet it. Elise, on the other hand, just noticed that the other person who stood watching the both of them at the other side of the room. The stranger was clad in a large, heavy set of armour that made him an imposing presence in the room.

The suit was a shining white colour with gold linings that marked out the massive pauldrons and plated armour that covered him. He also had golden runic symbols lining the bracers he wore on his forearms. A massive red gem was embedded in his breastplate and lined with gold in a similar manner. A similar, smaller gem was also in the greatsword sheathed to his side. Ada maintained eye contact with the new arrival, whose face was obscured by a winged helmet.

It took great skill or magic power to be able to hide oneself so thoroughly, especially against Ada's honed senses. Ada clicked her tongue at the new arrival, cursing her carelessness.

"What's this, Adelaide? Please, let me in on the conversation."

Elise felt tension build in the room once more, but this tension from Ada's awkwardness. This time, hostility filled the air. Elise had a bad feeling about this.

…

"Ada, who is this man?"

"His name is Alex and he's part of the Imperial Guard." Ada stepped away from the bulletin board and walked to stand in between Elise and Alex. "He has no business being here."

"Don't be so cold, Adelaide. I just came here to pass my free time slaying Demons in service to the Empire."

The figure lifted the winged helmet from his head and held it at his side. Underneath, Elise discovered a young man almost too young to be a Summoner - sporting neat white hair that ended in tips of red and a young face, the man seemed almost non-human. His head was bandaged in such a way that his right eye was covered, but even so, there was a strange intensity in his gaze. His blue left eye maintained eye contact with Ada's golden ones.

"Pass time? People stake their living on jobs like these; not exactly an activity to pass time on."

"The Demon Slayers are highly inefficient, and it's a mistake to allow them to work so independently from the Empire's leadership. Regardless, by being here I help to do their job and it benefits everyone, does it not?"

Alex took a step closer to the counter, only to be blocked as Ada stepped forward to stand in his way. Elise was surprised at how resentful Ada was of this person. She was known to pick fights with other Demon Slayers, but this went beyond playful hostility. The Imperial Guardsman did not seem concerned, however, keeping his cool.

"So, Adelaide. I heard you were starting a new Demon Slayer's Division?"

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing. It's just good to know what my colleagues are doing. If you are starting a new Division, do make sure that it does its job, will you?"

Ada shrugged.

"I've never let anyone dictate how I live, you're not going to fare any better."

Alex smiled in resignation. Either he was too dense to notice Ada's hostility, or was simply brushing it off, Elise could not tell.

"I suppose not. Can I offer you a drink, instead?"

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I'm not so keen to accept courtesy from Federation slime."

Elise thought she heard a sharp intake of breath. When she saw that Alex's expression had hardened into a more serious visage, Elise started to think she didn't imagine it. Composing himself, Alex simply smiled again.

"Adelaide. As an Honourlyte, I thought you'd be an ally of truth! A champion of fact! History is what you Honourlytes treasure the most, is it not?"

Adelaide scoffed. It looked like there was a bad taste in her mouth and Ada looked like she needed to spit.

"While it is true that I was part of the Elgaia Federation at one point as a sleeper agent, my loyalties have always been to Lord Eriole and the Randall Empire. I provided vital information from inside the organisation to Lord Eriole while keeping my identity a secret. In fact, my part was so convincing that I was even given a chance to spar with the great Zelban of La Veda legend! But alas, it was time to leave and I returned to Randall a lesser noble and offered a place in the Imperial Guard. Your accusation is quite unjust for the service I have provided."

"Agent or not, you are a traitor. A schemer and a coward, just like your Master."

The sound of the helmet bouncing on the wooden floor echoed in the empty room. The blur of white and green ended in an instant in a stalemate. Alex's gauntlet was on his sword hilt, the blade had barely been drawn before Ada jammed her boot on the cross guard keeping the massive blade in its scabbard. Sheer anger exuded from Alex, manifesting itself in a red and black miasma.

"Tread carefully, Adelaide Hata. There is a limit to my patience, I will not have you insult Lord Eriole so."

Harsh mocking laughter escaped Adelaide and was seemingly the last straw for Alex. The miasma of fire and darkness erupted forth in a wave of violence. The force sent Ada flying backwards and shook the surrounding furniture but otherwise did not damage them. The screech of metal signalled the unsheathing of the greatsword, which came down in a wide arc. Instead of flesh, the sword collided with something hard and smoke burst forth from the point of impact. Alex coughed and sputtered in surprise and he recoiled. Staring into the Smokescreen, he saw no sign of his quarry.

"What was it that Lord Eriole sought to bring about in the Empire? Justice for all?"

Alex spun around violently to find Ada at the entrance of the inn. Her green cloak was draped over her head and she juggled her coin pouch in one hand. A triumphant grin broke out on her face, clear for all to see. The hood hid her eyes in shadows, but the glint of malice was clear to anyone who could see.

"Let me tell you something interesting… An absolute truth in this world."

Ada kept her coin pouch in her cloak, maintaining eye contact with her adversary. She spoke clearly and to the point, the calm facade barely hiding the contempt she had for Alex.

"Nobody in this world seeks justice for all. Those who seek justice do so for themselves because it benefits or satisfies them. Would you care if someone was framed for a crime they did not commit? Was wronged and put in jail for it? You would feel sorry, but that would be the extent of your concern. Sympathy isn't justice."

Ada's grin turned into a look of scorn. She spaced out for a moment, seemingly reflecting on some memory before continuing.

"Tell me, Alex. Does Lord Eriole need the Imperial Guard to seek justice for the masses? Or does he really want power? Only those with power can decide what is just. Only those with power can enforce their 'justice'."

"Insolent girl!"

More harsh laughter escaped from Adelaide. She turned around to face the door and swung it wide open. The smoke that filled the inn began to dissipate and it fled through the doorway into the open air.

"Well, I don't know the details… but just stick around and watch… That man will show his true colours eventually. I can only hope that you and Paris snap out of your senses before that happens."

The smoke was clear enough now for Elise to see what had occurred. Her expression of confusion turned to horror when she found the floor, ceiling and surrounding tables now covered in the particles of Ada's smokescreen.

"Ada? Where do you think you're going?!"

"Sorry, Elise-chan! I've changed my mind about the raid! I think I'll go for a walk instead. I've already placed my payment for the meal on the table, thanks for the food! Bye!"

With that Ada disappeared through the door and vanished into the backstreets of Randall. Alex stared at the empty doorway, seething in anger. He considered chasing her, but Ada was craftier and faster than he was. Calming himself down, he sheathed his greatsword and reached down to pick up his helmet.

As he was about to leave, however, a tiny set of fingers tapped him on the shoulder. Alex turned around…

And he beheld the true face of anger.

"I'm going to have to discipline Ada later. But for now, how about I make you pay for the trouble you've caused me, hmm? What do you say, Alex of the Imperial Guard?"

The patrons of the inn were very fond of Elise and very familiar with her quirks. They, as well as anyone from the Silver Knights, knew that they would rather face the wrath of a Demon alone, than hers.

…

* * *

Down the Dark Road Universe Insight: The Honourlytes.

The Honourlytes (Also known as The Acolytes of Honour Summoning, or The Honour Guard) are an order of Summoners who have the ability to summon Units from the Honour Gate to reinforce their ranks. Units from the Honour Gate have lesser strain the Summoner, allowing the Honourlyte to mass a significant force of weaker "Honour Units" to overwhelm their opponents.

Summoning from the Honour Gate is different from summoning from the Golden Gate (Rare Summon). In the latter case, Summoners bind the Units they summon to their service using the Gems. This bond is permanent and the Summoner will not need Gems to resummon the Units they have.

However, Honour Summoning does not make use of Gems. Instead, they call for assistance from the spirits in the vicinity, and the spirits manifest into physical Units. This allegiance is temporary and the Units are released from the Honourlyte's charge after the battle. The spirits are fickle, and only answer the call of those who have impressed them enough with feats of strength and bravery.

This ability is more than just a means of battle, but also a means of income for the Honourlyte. They Honourlyte may fuse the Honour Units into their own collection of permanent Units, strengthening them. Alternatively, they sell these Units to weaker Summoners in exchange for Zel. These Summoners use these Honour Units as fodder until they assemble a full team of their own Units, or alternatively, to fuse into their own Units.

Due to the nature of how they summon their Units through the Honour Gate, Honourlytes are more attuned to the spiritual realm of Grand Gaia. They can detect Units from afar and determine their elemental alignment. As a result, they are used as scouts and trackers. In combat they can also fuse and strengthen their allies' Units, making them powerful support troops.

All Summoners have some capacity to become Honourlytes. When Summoners go out on quests Units impressed with the Summoner's strength gravitate towards them, adding themselves to the Summoner's library. The Order only accepts those with a great talent for the art to become an Honourlyte, however. The Honourlytes headquarters are located in the Imperial Capital, Randall. Most of them serve under Lord Eriole as part of the Imperial Guard.

* * *

 **Hello, once again! EnShirushi here!**

 **OC Alex courtesy of Lord Commissar Bernn. I've tried my best to flesh your character's backstory out the best I can. Hopefully, I've done a satisfactory job in your eyes.**

 **For those who lack context, I was sent a submission for an "enemy" to Adelaide. This character was described to me as a noble in service to Lord Eriole. Other significant factors included a half-human status, a history of Veda fencing and a rather mysterious backstory. I did not want to undermine the strength of a character who was supposed to be a powerful foe, so I left the conclusion of the battle to be a draw.**

 **Well, if you don't include the raging demon that is Elise.**

 **I've done just a bit more world building with the mentioning of the Elgaia Federation and my first reference to Lugina (Other than Chapter 1 of Down the Dark Road). To supplement the world building in this world, I've included a Universe Insight in this chapter. I'll admit that it's a pretty lame way to introduce an aspect of the Universe, but I enjoyed writing it and I figured that I'd share it. Can you spot the game mechanics within the lore of the Honourlytes?**

 **Ada's speech and behaviour take on a much darker tone in this chapter, compared to the usual childish/cheerful depictions of her character. This two-face is deliberate, especially when it comes to the topic of justice. More on this when I gradually unravel Ada's backstory and her rags to riches story.**

 **Thanks again to Lord Commissar Bernn for his contribution, and thank you all for reading Down the Dark Road SS! I'll try not to delay the writing of the next chapter!**

 **Regards,**

 **EnShirushi**


	3. Chapter 3

SS Chapter 3: Ada, and the topic of Justice (Pt 2)

Adelaide was quite sure Alex would not follow her out into the street but made haste to evacuate the scene before he could even consider it. Avoiding the crowded streets, Adelaide took to the rooftops and flew across several buildings. When she covered significant enough a distance, she halted on the edge of a particularly short building and dropped down into the deserted alleyway next to it. Peeking out from between the buildings, she scanned the sea of faces for Alex. Satisfied that she had lost him, she stood hidden in the shadows.

As an afterthought, she reminded herself to stay out of Elise's sight for a while.

She was scary when she was angry, after all.

Ada paused for a moment and reached into her cloak, feeling for her coin pouch. Her fingers found the familiar shape and smiled. Reaching into another pocket, she pulled out another coin pouch with a design that starkly contrasted her own. Taking a peek into the pouch, Ada caught a glimpse of the golden Zel coins inside and her smile widened into a grin.

Since Alex would have his hands full with Elise for the rest of the day, it was unlikely that he would be needing this anytime soon. Ada giggled at the prospect of spending Alex's money for her own leisure as she exited the alleyway and joined the massive bustling crowd on the orderly streets of Randall. As a noble, the coffers of Alex's house would be filled with the tributes of taxpayers without him having to do anything. He would not miss this small sack of coins.

Adelaide's smile faded a bit. This was justice, she told herself.

Ada made her way towards the heart of the Capital, spacing out as she looked into the distance, following the crowd in their exodus. The pearl white habitations of Randall's citizens gradually phased out of sight, replaced by the industrial grey and brown of Randall's business district. Shops did their best to mask the dull tone with attractive decorations: Boldly coloured flags, banners and signboards cluttered the neat looking street, adding a touch of chaos to the flavour of this area. It was the essence of Randall's beauty.

Ada extricated herself from the crowd to partake in the festivities, a marketplace filled with shophouses open for business. As she wandered down the bustling street, she bought a skewer of roasted meat and donated a generous sum of Zel to a musician busker. She continued to wander until she reached the end of the street where she found herself before a shop she used to frequent during her time as a Demon Slayer.

This was the Sphere shop run by the Akras Summoner's Hall, providing the Summoners stationed at the Capital with the tools to craft their own equipment. Ada recognised its marble-coloured walls and distinctly remembered its wooden layout. Painted onto the signboard in large, cursive font was the word: "Spheres".

Ada entered the store for nostalgia's sake and was instantly familiar with the ringing of the store bell and the placement of the store's furniture. Shelves of books lined the walls on either side, while in the centre was a large display case containing various aged weapons. Sofas had been placed for the reading pleasure of any visitors.

A stairway led to the store's basement where Summoners crafted their Spheres in a miniature workshop. While similar facilities existed in the Village of the Venturer, Summoner's Haven, this place had its advantages.

For instance, it had access to more experimental recipes, with more unstable and volatile results to show for them.

Ada had mastered all of them, of course. With her skills, she solidified her place amongst the Silver Knights as a master craftswoman, capable of putting her leader to shame. Ada giggled at the memory and whispered to herself in contemplative monologue.

"Noah never could fix anything by himself, could he?"

"Ada?"

The Honourlyte spun around at the mention of her name, half-expecting a very angry Elise to have somehow found her. Instead, Ada found herself before an old friend of hers.

"Lin?"

"Wow, it really is you! How have you been?"

Lin brought her hands up to embrace Ada, who exchanged the gesture with equal enthusiasm. Lin then began a long speech on how busy she had become since they last met, forgetting that she had asked about Ada's wellbeing first. Ada was not bothered, she rather liked Lin.

When Ada had first become a Summoner, Lin was assigned to be her advisor. They had similar personalities and they got along very well. They had since lost contact when Lin was assigned more neophyte Summoners and Ada joined the Order of Honourlytes and then the Demon Slayers.

As Lin took a bit of time to catch her breath and control her excitement, Ada interjected to answer the previously posed question.

"I've been fine, Lin-chan. What are you doing here in the Sphere shop?"

Mention of the topic caused Lin to laugh awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"He he… Well, I was hoping to get a new Communicator."

"Hmm? Did you break your Communicator again? You haven't changed one bit, Lin-chan."

"That's mean, Ada! I did not! I'm getting one for a friend of mine."

"A friend? You mean, like a present? Eh, who can that lucky man be?"

Ada wrapped her arm around Lin's neck and held Lin's face close to her, teasingly poking her cheek with her other hand. Lin's face reddened slightly in response.

"It's not anything like that! He's a childhood friend of mine!"

"Eh? So it is a guy, after all?"

"ADA!"

Laughter filled the room as Ada continued to make fun of Lin. With zero physical capability, the flustered Lin was in no position to escape her predicament and thus resigned herself to the teasing.

…

Lin and Ada exited the store, chatting as they walked. Lin recounted how a boy she did not know had arrived to protect her from a group of bullies. The boy was beaten pretty badly but had put up enough of a fight that the bullies left her alone. It was only after Lin decided to look for him afterwards did she realise that this child was from the local orphanage. She befriended him and had been friends ever since.

They parted ways when Lin's family moved to Randall, but Lin always remembered him as fondly as she would a brother. They exchanged letters regularly, but it was only recently when she received news that he was going to become a Summoner. She quickly volunteered to be his advisor and sent the official letter to his residence, even though she had dozens of new Summoners under her stewardship already. Rhode was due to arrive the following morning.

When Lin finished her story, Ada had a wide grin on her face. Slightly confused, Lin inquired on her thoughts.

"It's provided me with some insight on your character, Lin-chan. Is this person the reason why you help out at the orphanage so frequently? If I remember it's the one also funded by the Summoner's Hall… "

"EH? How did you kno-… I mean, no! I-I just t-thought it might give me some good karma… Or something like that. You know?"

Ada laughed at Lin's flustered antics, which were brought to an end with a loud beeping noise that came from Lin's pocket. Reaching into it, Lin took out a headset and placed it over her ears before pulling the microphone down close to her mouth. The action caused the beeping to stop and somehow initiated the call.

Listening to the person speaking on the other end, Lin nodded at the instructions given to her before letting out a cry of shock. When she hung up the call, she pulled the headphones down to let them rest on her shoulders. Lin let out a small sigh as she held her forehead as if she had a headache.

"What's up, Lin-chan?"

"Eh… It seems like the Gatekeepers messed up and that the Frontier Hunter Survey this month has been brought forward to today."

"Really?"

"Honestly. I was supposed to have the day off today but I'll have to return to work early tomorrow to spread the news. Maybe I'll go home early today."

"Eh? Did you have plans today, Lin-chan?"

"I did! I was going to visit the orphanage today! I mean… I'll still go, but I won't be able to spend as much time with the children there as I thought."

There was a slight pause in their conversation until realisation dawned on Ada.

"Wait. If you're starting work tomorrow, that means nobody knows about the Survey yet, right? Even though it opens today?"

"Yes, what about it?"

A large grin crept onto Ada's face and a sinister laugh escaped her. She brought her arms around Lin hugged her, nearly lifting her off the ground.

"Thank you so much, Lin-chan! Here, take this as a donation to the orphanage! I have to go now! It's been nice talking to you! Bye!"

With no further elaboration, Ada gave Lin the coin pouch that originally belonged to Alex and sped off out of the marketplace. Lin stood confused as she watched Ada disappear into the distance, she did not even get a chance to thank Ada for the donation.

Shrugging, Lin turned to walk away until she had a realisation of her own.

She had forgotten to buy the Communicator she wanted to give to Rhode.

…

In the early days of the Empire, the engineers who built the city of Randall dreamt of a tiered city who would rival the beauty of the lost jewel of Mistral. They began on a mountain by the ocean, establishing a castle on the peak as they worked their way down, building their city around the mountain. As the human population expanded so did their borders, and the Imperial Capital expanded beyond the mountain and into the surrounding area. Through planning and land reclamation Randall grew from a city into a metropolis, eventually, even the surrounding islands were colonised in the city's growing need for space.

Randall's aggressive expansion was put on hold due to the complaints of the Elgaia Federation. The two factions underwent a period of increased tensions before discussions with the Federation finally ended them. The results of the discussions established fixed borders on the Empire, effectively halting the expansion of the city. Now, the city's engineers had the task of making the Capital beautiful.

Time passed, Randall's royal family had left their old castle on the mountain for a new premise amongst the tall new buildings that were now the centre of their city. The castle that was formerly the centre of the Randall Empire was then occupied by a budding organisation known as the Akras' Summoner's Hall.

As this organisation grew, so did their need for space. This proved to be a challenge, for the surrounding space was already far too occupied by civilians for any drastic renovation.

After several excursions into Grand Gaia, the Hall's engineers once again drew their inspiration from the lost city of Mirza and built downwards.

The castle that formerly housed the royal family was now the Akras Summoner's Hall Survey Office.

And the passages below the Survey Office led to an underground facility that was the pride and joy of the Akras Summoner's Hall.

This was where the Summoner's Hall hid the gate that granted it access to the Vortex: A large aurora with a bluish tinge, not unlike the one that links Elgaia to Grand Gaia.

There was a huge commotion going on in that place

Two Summoners clad in full sets of armour confronted a girl who they had managed to corner by the Gate. The girl was dressed in a grey uniform that resembled a leotard with a high collar. Green, pink and blue gems decorated the sleeveless top of her uniform. Her attire also included a matching cloth tasset and detached sleeves, both secured to her body via large brown belts with silver buckles. Resting on her head was a white hat also decorated with green gems and a gold emblem indicating her affiliation to the Gatekeepers.

Their shouts echoed throughout the cave-like space as they made their anger and dissatisfaction quite apparent. Their ruckus attracted the attention of other Summoners and Gatekeepers, but all of them simply stood there, too afraid to get involved.

These Summoners were from "Sky Garden", a Demon Slayer Division notorious for being a bunch of troublemakers.

Berating the girl for the incompetence of the Gatekeepers, the Summoners complained about how their failure to tell them about the change in timing for the Frontier Hunter Survey. They demanded to speak to her superior, but the hapless girl was too afraid to even look at them straight in the face. Hiding her face in her high collar, she simply shook her head in refusal.

Lady Giselle was very strict in her instructions: Nobody was to disturb her.

The argument turned violent and one of the Summoners simply grabbed the girl by the arm and tried to drag her to the management office. The girl had not anticipated this and simply shrieked as she was almost tossed into the air. The Gatekeeper rolled across the floor away from the two Summoners, on the verge of tears. The same Summoner who grabbed her approached the girl…

Only to stop in his tracks as a blond haired woman stood in-between them.

Blue eyes glared at the Sky Garden Summoner in contempt as she turned to face them. Dressed in a grey tunic that was draped around her moderate frame, her attire was more cloth than armour. In fact, the most heavily armoured part of her body seemed to be her arms, gloves that seemed to be made of leather and metal ended in fingers that resembled claws. Strapped to her back was a one-handed blade sheathed into a scabbard. The woman's long blonde hair flowed downwards in a ponytail over her weapon.

The Summoner challenged her, asking if she was looking for trouble.

The swordswoman stepped forward, her boots echoing in the stone hall as her grey skirt flowed behind her.

She replied them with a wry smile.

"What is trouble? Do you mean… a difficulty or a problem? Because it does not seem like either of you would even come close to being either, to me"

A wave of magical force washed over the area and the two Summoners instantly positioned themselves to draw their weapons. They could tell that this lady was dangerous.

"Or perhaps, you mean in the sense of disturbance, or agitation? No. On the contrary, I'd like nothing better than peace and quiet… Perfect conditions to enjoy a book, for example."

The mysterious woman made no move to defend herself. She stood in a relaxed pose despite what was clearly a confrontation.

"Now, let me rephrase that question for you…" The woman spoke calmly, clearly. Anger was laced in with her words, but she a good job of hiding it.

"Are YOU looking for trouble?"

…

* * *

Down the Dark Road Universe Insight: The Gatekeepers

The Gatekeepers are a group of Summoners who study the Gates, the Vortex in particular, and can manipulate them to an extent. They also maintain the Gate that connects Grand Gaia and Elgaia.

Most Gatekeepers are not fighters, instead devoting their time to studying the Vortex. The Vortex is a realm of mystical energies that connect different worlds and dimensions together. The Gatekeepers' job is to keep track of these dimensions and send Summoners into the Vortex to explore them or gather resources.

The energies in the Vortex are in perpetual movement and thus the contact between worlds is brief. However, with the Gatekeepers' power, they are able to manipulate the flow of magic and choose which dimensions to connect with Elgaia on a regular basis. This allows access to certain worlds at certain times. This has allowed Summoners convenient access to these places to collect Mimics, Totems and various other necessary materials.

However, the Vortex is unstable and some things are beyond Gatekeeper jurisdiction. Sometimes worlds will pass by and connect with Grand Gaia for a short period of time, only to vanish and reappear the following year. It is the Gatekeepers' job to ensure that there is enough time for Summoners to explore these worlds and return safely to Elgaia. Think of the various Dimensions in the cosmic universe as ships (Dungeons) caught in a storm at sea (Vortex). When these "ships" are close enough to each other, interaction between them is possible.

The Gatekeepers are also the organisers of the Frontier Hunter event, which occurs monthly when the Vortex's energies are at its densest. During this time it becomes possible to walk inside the Vortex, and Summoners venture into its depths defeating the Units that have become lost there. Using the analogy from before, imagine the metaphorical sea freezing over, allowing Summoners to explore the space between dimensions rather than the dimensions themselves.

The Gatekeepers serve under Giselle, their uniforms are a reflection of her own... questionable sense of fashion. While the Gatekeepers lack the grandeur of the Honourlytes from the Imperial Guard or regular Summoners from the Summoners' Hall, they play a vital role in assisting the Summoners. They are sanctioned by the state itself and work closely with the scientists under Noel. While unaffiliated with Lucius, the God of the Gate, they are very interested in his power over the Gate.

* * *

 **Hello, EnShirushi here!**

 **While I haven't actually introduced the character yet, OC is courtesy of Garth Kaiser. Thank you for your submission.**

 **Garth Kaiser's character was sophisticated. I was told that she was a character who values justice, and was of "Chaotic-Neutral" alignment. As someone who creates characters from scratch without referring to online sources, I had to look up what "Chaotic-Neutral" meant. (I knew the term, just not any details about it.) Thank you, Garth Kaiser, it was an educative experience.**

 **Another trait given to me was a way of speaking: "talk[ing] in riddles and old sayings".**

 **I'm not an intelligent person, so I personally have no real idea how I'm going to pull this off. I tried, that resulted in the short prose at the end that introduced her into the story: The one on 'Trouble'. I tried to focus attention on it by making the scene dialogue-less, with the exception of her own words, spoken as they were. I wonder if it worked.**

 **Then again, if you're reading these comments, I'm telling you now that was my intention. So I guess the above is pretty much pointless now, huh.**

 **This chapter I've introduced a concept known as the Gatekeepers. Ever wonder why we can only get those Totems over the weekend and not the whole week? Why does this Dungeon keep happening on a weekend? In fact, why does it happen regularly at all?**

 **I figured that it would be interesting if the Hall had people to manage these Dungeons, thus the 'Gatekeepers' were created. And who else better to lead them, then the newest, whackiest character of the bunch: Giselle!**

 **I do like Giselle's design. I thought it might be interesting if her attire was part of some kind of uniform. However, even that seems a bit too tame for her, so instead I had the Gatekeepers follow her sense of style instead! If you have trouble picturing the uniform worn by the Gatekeeper in the Chapter, just imagine a more modest, prudish version to Giselle's attire.**

 **Well, that's it for my comments on this chapter. Feel free to review my work, or if you really enjoyed it, you could favourite and follow it.**

 **I'd also like to take the time to thank everyone who submitted an OC to me. As much as I'd like to finish writing about all of them, real life is not making things easy for me. I ask for your understanding and patience as I flesh out the characters and storylines in my head.**

 **Once again, thank you for reading Down the Dark Road SS and Brave Frontier: Down the Dark Road!**

 **Regards,**

 **EnShirushi**


End file.
